Never Look Back
by Sydopolis
Summary: A zombie apocalypse AU of Shingeki no Kyojin. Set in present-day, when humanity is threatened by an undead enemy.


**A/N: This is the prologue to a Shingeki no Kyojin zombie apocalypse AU (idea by ask-ral on tumblr). This is a little jumpy because I had no ideas for this part, but didn't want to jump right on into the main story. The next chapter will be better! You can also track the Shingeki no Zombie tag on tumblr for more stuff about this AU. Oh, I have to start only updating one fic a week, so I'll do On Wings of Freedom We Fly next week, then this the week after, etc. :) Please, read, enjoy, and review! If you have any ideas/headcanons, let me know.**

It was complete chaos.

The virus had spread faster than anyone had anticipated. People all over the country- and possibly the world- were turning into what could only be described as zombies. Everyone was in a panic. Martial Law had been declared. Citizens were being moved into military-strengthened camps for safety.

It had only been a week since it all started.

* * *

Petra and Auruo were crowded together in the mob of people waiting to be checked for infection before being admitted into the base. They had the one small bag of belongings each they were allowed and they were being constantly pushed around in the tight space. A voice rang out above the melee, silencing those nearby.

"Can anyone here fire a gun?" it called. Petra and Auruo were some of the first to raise their hands. They had gone to firing ranges together plenty of times before. A tall, blonde man came into view, along with a shorter, black-haired man. "Come on," he said. The two nodded and followed, unsure of what was going on.

"We need more people able to defend this base," the shorter man said. "If you can shoot, you're with us."

Petra nodded, Auruo following behind. The four made their way into the base after Petra and Auruo went through a quick infection test and walked into a building. They were each handed a rifle. "I'm Erwin. This is Levi," the blonde man said. "You two are going to be a part of his squad."

* * *

Four people total joined Levi's squad. Luckily, they all got along well and managed to work together like they had for a long time despite just meeting each other. They kept each other safe when need be, and they protected the wall with their lives. Fortunately for them, none of their squad ever fell.

A few months passed with no incident except a few people leaving, thinking they could survive on their own. It was nice, or as nice as it could be. They were trapped by living corpses. Petra couldn't help but notice how wrong that idea sounded. They were being held hostage by their dead brethren.

Petra woke up one morning to an alarm she had never heard before herself, one she had only heard of. Zombies had infiltrated the base somehow. This is what she feared the most. She quickly got up and dressed before running to meet up with her squad.

Levi was standing there with Gunter already, pacing idly back and forth. This is not how things were supposed to go. At all.

Humanity risked being wiped out, at least those at this base. It was the only one for a long time, with no communication between. Who knew if the others were still standing?

As the rest of the group arrived, they all took their guns. "We've been infiltrated, probably from a traitor on the inside. Do what you can to keep this base as ours. If the shit hits the fan, meet at the west gate at 2200 hours. A truck will be there to get us out." They all nodded, and he carried on. "Let's go." With that, the group left the safety of the building.

It was hell. Buildings were on fire. Gunshots were being fired left and right. People were screaming, crying, begging to be spared. The zombies ran rampant. There was no way they could salvage this base, and Levi knew it. _But we have to try._

His team knew he doubted their ability to save it as well, but they trusted their captain. You had no choice but to trust in something during this. Nothing good would happen if you had no one to believe in.

* * *

Petra knew she had to protect her father. He was all she had left. That's where her feet took her first. It was hard to ignore the carnage around her, all the people she had seen before lying dead at the hands of an undead enemy. She had to force herself to not vomit. _You're stronger than this. You're a warrior now._ The door was locked when she got to their room, and she quickly kicked down the door. "Papa?!" she called into the darkness.

"Petra?" he asked, his voice coming from a darkened corner. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Get to the west gate. Some trucks will be departing from there," she commanded, glad to see him safe. But there was no time to celebrate. There were people to save. At those words, she ran back out into the battle with her team.

Erd had run off to get his wife to safety the same way Petra had, and he was returning at the same time. "Petra!" he called as they ran towards each other. "Things aren't looking too good." He shot down a zombie as he spoke. She quickly moved so her back was to his. A horde of zombies was quickly approaching. _Shit… _he thought. There was no way for this to end well for humanity. They would have no choice but to flee. "But not before a fight!" he yelled as the pair shot down multiple zombies.

Petra's golden eyes scanned their surroundings. They would be trapped soon, except… "The boxes. Get up on the roof." She ran without looking back, climbing quickly onto some crates stacked next to a building and jumped on the roof. Erd followed suit, kicking over the boxes as he did so. They could better see the base from up high, and things weren't looking good at all.

* * *

Auruo stuck with Gunter and Levi. They stayed close together, doing whatever they could do eliminate the threat. Levi was a great shot, saving the trio once or twice from a stray zombie they hadn't noticed. Many people were saved, but even more were dying in front of them. It was no use, and they knew it. Levi looked down at his watch. "Head for the west gate. We've done all we can." With that, he ran off, trailing the other two men behind.

Gunter could only hope his family was safe. Auruo didn't have that luxury. They were among those who died when the virus first hit. He had had to kill them. _Stop. Don't remember that now,_ he reminded himself. He wouldn't put himself through that. _Now you have to watch even more people die._ It was useless mourning now. Hell had come to earth. Many people would die. They would have to accept that.

They reached the trucks without a hitch. There were so few people there… Were there really that few survivors? There were probably trucks at the other gates, too. But it was still so few people. _Where's Petra?_ His eyes scanned the crowd for her.

Levi climbed into the back of the truck designated for the soldiers to follow at the rear of the line, Gunter and Auruo following suit. Mostly everyone was situated in a truck bed when the mob of zombies was seen in the distance. They were slow, they would be easy to lose when they started driving. Petra and Erd still weren't there…

_ There, on the roof. _Auruo saw them first; he saw them as they jumped to the ground and ran to the trucks. Erd jumped in and helped Petra up. The zombies were getting closer. Quickly, the last few survivors on the west side climbed into the trucks and the caravan began to move.

Levi watched the zombies with an unreadable expression as the trucks sped off. Petra watched him closely. He never gave the word to shoot like the team thought he would. He just sat there, his grey eyes focused straight ahead. His team sat around him, guns at the ready. There was no need to be ready.

The fight hadn't even started yet.


End file.
